Trouble Follows Me
by Yu Mutou
Summary: Shendu's up to his old tricks and is once again trying to retirve his 12 talismans, creating even more trouble for Jackie and Jade. But maybe Shendu has gone to far this time when Jade comes into a near death experience...twice!


"Trouble Follows Me"  
By: Yu Mutou  
  
MOSTLEY EVERTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW TO READ THIS STORY!  
  
*Ok so you've never seen the TV show and you want to read my story...well  
believe me you'll have no idea what in the heck I'm talking about so...I wrote this little "help" page. Of course there is much, much more to the  
show than what is here, but this will make the story a little less  
confusing...  
  
Main Characters:  
  
Jackie Chan: Jackie's occupation is an archeologist but was pulled into the whole "Section 13" secret agent business. In this story his is trying to retrieve all 12 magical talismans from the clutches of Shendu. He is a very caring and nice person. He has the impossible task of keeping his niece Jade "in-line" and out of trouble. He has to constantly use the words, "no" and "grounded" with her. Jackie has brown eyes and black hair.  
  
Jade Chan: Jade was sent over to America from China by her parent's to stay with Jackie. She was said to be a "troubled little girl" and needed to be taught some discipline. Jackie was surprised to find her in the front room of uncle's shop when she first arrived. But Jackie learned quickly that she is a important factor in the fight against evil. Jade is constantly causing trouble and saving Jackie's butt on more that one occasion. She is very sassy and out-spoken. Jade is 11 in this story and is very short for her age. She has big amber eyes and Short black hair.  
  
Shendu: Shendu is one of the 8 demon sorceress that were banished by the 8 immortals a very long time ago. He was imprison in a statue by Lo Pei and the only way for him to return to normal is to regain his 12 talismans that were scattered to the wind. He managed to gang up with Valmont and the dark hand. They are trying to retrieve the talismans for him for a fortune that Shendu promised if they succeed. He managed to get 2 the dragon and the sheep talisman's the rest lay in the vault at section 13. He is the leader of the Shadowkahn.  
  
Valmont: Valmont is the leader of the Dark hand and is trying to help Shendu with his quest. He hates Jackie and is disappointed with their success so far.  
  
Uncle Chan: And that's his real name! He is a "good chi wizard" and supply's Jackie with all his magical assistance. He usually uses a blowfish or a lizard to case his spells. He is an old man and in his spare time runs a Antique shop called "Uncle's Rare Finds."  
  
Augusts (Captain) Black: Captain Black is the leader of Section 13. He is one of Jackie's old friends and the one who pulled Jackie and Jade into the whole "Dark Hand" case.  
  
Viper: Viper is a "X thief" and also a valuable member of the J-Team. She tries to help out whenever is possible even if Jackie thinks that she is a bad "role model" for Jade.  
  
Other important Factors in the story:  
  
Section 13: Section 13 is a super secret underground base that Captain Black runs. It has a high tech vault that safe-keeps the talismans.  
  
Dark Hand: The Dark Hand is one of Section 13's most wanted crime groups. Their leader is the Valmont.  
  
The J-Team: The J-Team is a group assemble by Jade to take down the forces of evil. It's member's are Jackie, Jade, Viper, El Toro, Torhu, and Paco (Kinda sorta a member.) *The only member's that appear in this story are Jackie, Jade and Viper.  
  
The Talismans: The talismans of Shendu are where he originally drew his powers. The were scattered to the winds when Shendu was imprison in the form of a statue. They are the powers of the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac. The only important powers in this story are the dragon and the sheep but the powers are as follows:  
  
*Dragon: Combustion (Dragon Blast) *Rat: Re-animation *Sheep: Astral Projection *Rooster: Levitation *Dog: Immortality (Eternal life) *Horse: Healing *Tiger: Balance (Yin and Yang) *Monkey: Shape-shifting *Snake: Invisibility *Pig: Heat beam eyes *Ox: Super Strength *Rabbit: Super Speed  
  
***Before you start reading my story let me warn you that I put "quote's"  
from the show at the beginning of every chapter. The first couple  
sentences are my quotes. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Revenge  
  
"Danger loom's in your future"-Jade  
  
"We must be very cautious"-Uncle  
  
"You listen to a cookie!"-Jackie "Hi Chan!"-Finn "Never mock the cookie"-Uncle  
  
Shendu. A once all powerful demon sorcerer now impression in the form of a pitiful statue.  
  
He seeks his 12 talismans to regain his full strength and power.  
  
All attempts but two to retrieve his 12 magical talismans have failed.  
  
All due to a certain hero called Jackie Chan.  
  
When, if he regains all 12 he intend to seek revenge on Lo Pei and all who deified him.  
  
By releasing his dragon minion and conquering all of Asia...  
  
Chapter 2: Bait  
  
"Don't do anything till I get their"-Jackie  
  
"Why do you say that Jade never does nothing."-Uncle "I know but I feel I have to say it."-Jackie  
  
"Valmont you pitiful mortal! 10 of my talisman's lie in the vault at section 13! You and your moron have failed me for the last time and now you must pay!" Said Shendu screaming in rage his raspy demon voice reaching it's peak.  
  
"Wait Shendu!" Valmont yelled with violent gesticulations. "We cam still retrieve them!"  
  
"How! It's not like Chan is going to walk right up to us and hand em over." "Ah, but that is where you are wrong Shendu. Chan might not deliver them directly but perhaps through the girl."  
  
"You mean his niece. The one that is always tagging along."  
  
"Yes. The short one. She must be one of the most important things to Chan. She would make great bait..."  
  
"Valmont bring her to me..."  
  
Chapter 3: Green and Black  
  
"Jade tell Torhu not to state the Obvious."-Uncle "Uncle say's duh."-Jade  
  
"Awww...but Jackie do I have to go to bed sooo early?" Jade said trying to stand tall and make a cute little puppy face.  
  
"Yes Jade it's late and you have a math test tomorrow. I have to stay here and do research with Uncle. I set up a cot upstairs. I'll be here late so we'll have to stay the night. Oh, and Jade please stay out of trouble."  
  
"Ch...Trouble follows me and even I don't think I can get in trouble going to bed." Jade mumble as she trotted up the stairs.  
  
She reached the back room and there was a little cot waiting their for her to sleep in. but Jade wasn't even tired. She wanted to sit and play her gameboy. So...she did.  
  
"Man, it's stuffy in here." Jade reached over and opened the window. In flew a small little green ball. "What?" she said poking it with her finger. She noticed it had a fuse on it that was lit.  
  
"Whoa it must be some kind of...a...bomb ah! The fuse reached a end and the ball started emitting a thick green smoke. Jade Stepped back and tried yelling for Jackie but her words became slurred and she felt light headed.  
  
Jade dropped down on her knees and tried to hold her breath. It didn't work and she soon felt very sleepy and couldn't hold on much longer. She slumped to the floor and saw a blurry figure looming over her. Jade closed her eyes an felt her body being picked up by a ragdoll.  
  
Jade uttered on word, "Jjjaaacckkieee" and she lost consciousness and everything went black.  
  
Chapter 4: Missing  
  
"Fortune teller revels you have a big crush on Jade. Ha ha!"-Uncle "Jade and Paco sitting in a tree..."-Viper  
  
"Jade sure has been awfully quite...I better go check on her." Jackie said as her climbed the stairs that Jade had taken a few minutes earlier.  
  
Jackie opened the door to her room and out whooshed a wave of green smoke. Knowing it was knockout gas he stepped back and held his breath. Jackie called Jade's name but there was no answer. Scared he entered the room and saw Jade's gameboy laying on the floor. Next to it was a small green ball that was partially broken.  
  
Jackie was afraid to admit the inedible but Jade was missing and most likely had been kidnapped. He noticed a small slip of paper laying on Jades cot. It read in big bold hand writing:  
  
YOUR CHOICE CHAN TALISMANS OR HER LIFE  
  
Jackie shed a tear and read the back of the note it had a date, time, and a place. "Jade" Jackie uttered knowing what her must do.  
  
Chapter 5: The Plan  
  
"Now wait a second...My uncle Jackie told me to..."-Jade  
  
"Never trust strangers...never chew with your mouth full...and never spit into the wind...Duh."-Adult Jade  
  
"Uncle Jade is missing!" Jackie said with fear in his voice of what might happen to his niece. "Aaiiiahhhh? I will devise a locator spell immediately!"  
  
"No need Uncle. I know where she is..."  
  
"If she is missing then how do you know where she is? Wait, does this mean that she was k...k...kidnapped!" Uncle started to stutter.  
  
"Yes she was...by the dark hand. They left this ransom note." Jackie handed Uncle the note and as he read his eyes grew big and worried.  
  
"Well what are you going to do? If you give them the talismans you'll save Jade but the world will be at the mercy of Shendu! If you don't give them the talismans then the world is saved but Jade is...a...ya know..."  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Ah yah." Jackie and Uncle went into deep thought trying to devise a plan to save both Jade and Asia.  
  
"I know! We can give the Dark Hand a fake bunch of talisman's so I have enough time to grab Jade and escape!"  
  
"That's a good idea Jackie but where are we going to get fake talismans?"  
  
"uncle, can you transfer the powers into different vessels for the time being?"  
  
"I guess we could try."  
  
Chapter 6: Floor 13  
  
"Jade, the wise seek strength within themselves. The foolish seek it within others."-Jackie "My English must not be very good cuz I have no idea what you just said." -Jade  
  
"Captain Black I'm going to need backup!" Jackie yelled into his cell phone as he ran to the destination stated on the ransom note.  
  
"Ok Jackie me and my men will be their, you just make sure that you and Jade come out unharmed. Bye."  
  
Jackie stared up at the building that loomed before him. It was kinda a skyscraper office building. Lot's of windows, very high up. The only way out was either the front door or a window...but windows aren't that helpful when there 100 feet up in the air. I would be a difficult escape. He walked onto the first floor and jumped into the elevator. Jackie was up- most aware of his surroundings. Knowing that there were Dark Hand thugs watching his every move. On the elevator panel he punched in the floor number 13 and the elevator started traveling up. The elevator music floated down from the speakers hardly fitting Jack's mood. The elevator binged telling Jackie that it was his stop. He took a deep breath and stepped out.  
  
Chapter 7: The Black Ribbon  
  
"Don't worry Jackie my shadowkahn will protect you from Valmont's shadowkahn."-Jade "Yes true...but who's going to protect me from you!?"-Jackie  
  
"Ah...Mr. Chan I see you have decided to show up."  
  
"Where's Jade Valmont!?" Jackie said wanting to lunge at Valmont for doing this to him a Jade.  
  
"Your niece is taking a little nap right now. You may see her if you want." Valmont clapped twice and a shadowkahn steeped out of the shadows in the corner. Jade's limp form was draped across his arms her eyes closed, face looking pale, and her head hanging limp like a ragdoll.  
  
"Jade! No!" Jackie screamed. He noticed a small black ribbon tied around Jade's neck.  
  
"Ah, Chan I see you have noticed what will happen to your precious niece if you don't hand over the talismans pronto."  
  
"What Valmont!" Jackie said with fury.  
  
"That ribbon has a spell cast on it. A spell that will drain the life energy from whoever wear's it...until...they are...dead." "No! You can't do this Valmont. I haven't even had the chance to give you the talismans yet and you are already trying to kill her?"  
  
"Don't worry your hot head just yet Mr. Chan. I haven't activated the spell yet. Now hand em' over or I will."  
  
Chapter 8: Negotiations  
  
"Who are you!?"-Jackie  
  
"Your executioner..."-Shendu/Jade  
  
Man, my head feels like it got hit by a semi-truck. Jade thought as she desperately tried to open her eyes. It felt like she was being carried. Probably by Jackie in his strong arms. Wait? Why was she being carried? The last thing that she remembered it that shadowy figure looming over me. She thought. I musta' been kidnapped and now Jackie is coming to save me. Jade rested her head against his chest and whimpered Jackie's name. As her senses came back Jade heard two people arguing about ribbons talismans and death.  
  
Jade opened her eyes slowly her eyelids feeling heavy. She smiled knowing that she was going to be staring up into the face of her loving uncle. Well...she was starring into a face but it wasn't her uncle and it most definitely wasn't loving.  
  
A shadowkahn stared down at her with his unblinking blood red eyes. Jade gave a quick yelp and toppled onto the floor. Jade heard her name yelled out by a familiar voice but she was dragged violently back up to her feet and held against the shadowkahn's chest. She saw Jackie standing across the room with a worried look across his face.  
  
"Jade!" He yelled. Jackie took a step toward her but was stopped by the sound of Valmont's voice.  
  
"Now Chan, we wouldn't want your little niece getting hurt. Hand over the talismans and you two can go home happy."  
  
"Jackie no! Don't do it if Shendu gets all the talismans you know what will happen." Jackie ignored Jade's plea's and pulled a red drawstring bag out of his pocket. He handed it over to Valmont and said, "well now you hold up your end of the deal." Valmont clapped once and the shadowkahn thrust Jade into Jackie's arms. Jackie turned around to leave but was once again stopped by Valmont's voice.  
  
"Un ah...you aren't leaving until I make sure these are the real deal." Jackie cringed and toyed with idea of tossing Jade over his solder and making a run for it.  
  
Chapter 9: Traitor  
  
"That's an easy fix T just click the blinking super moose in the bottom corner and...surrender your soul to the forces of darkness..."-Jade "Never mind I'll figure it out myself."-Torhu  
  
Valmont opened the drawstring bag and dumped the contents out onto his desk. He picked up the rooster talisman and held it tight.  
  
Nothing happened...  
  
"YOU TRATOR CHAN! You tried to trick me so now your niece must pay! "Shendu! Activate the spell." Valmont said as he pointed to the statue hanging behind him. Shendu's eyes started to glow a bright red and the ribbon tied around Jade's neck glowed a deep purple.  
  
Jade slumped to the floor and said, "Jackie...I feel...weak...can't hold on much longer..."  
  
"Jade! No! You have to be strong!" Jackie was saying while trying to get the cursed ribbon of Jade's neck.  
  
"Shendu, perhaps it is time to take control of the situation." Valmont said a sneer crossing his face as he nodded to the statue behind him.  
  
"Yes Valmont...perhaps..." Shendu activated the sheep talisman that was stuck to him and his body was sent into Astroturf. Shendu had overcome the spell put on him by uncle and was now able to posses once again. Shendu figured that if Chan wouldn't bring the talismans to him. He would have to get them himself. He flew his astro-form into Jackie's body and began taking control.  
  
Chapter 10: Near Death  
  
"Whoa...I'm dead...What...I'm not dead."-Jade  
  
"Shendu! Get out of my head!" Jackie screamed while he clutched onto Jade's dying body.  
  
"Give it up Chan. You've lost, surrender yourself to the all powerful Shendu!" With his last amount of free will Jackie tore the ribbon of Jade's neck, hugged her, and said, "Sorry Jade...I have to go now..."  
  
He stood up eyes glowing red now fully possessed by Shendu.  
  
"Come Valmont, let us retrieve my prize."  
  
"It's nice to see Chan on our side for once. Let's go." Shendu and Valmont left the room leaving Jade laying there.  
  
"No Jackie...come back...don't leave me here..." Jade managed to whisper. With her last bit of strength Jade scribbled a note to Captain Black on the floor...  
  
CB, I'M NOT DEAD BUT I NEED TO GET TO A HOSPITAL SOON. JACKIE'S POSSED HELP HIM...JADE CHA  
  
Not being able to finish Jade once again lost consciousness and everything went black.  
  
Chapter 11: Possessed  
  
"Soon the evil in the mask will start taking over you Jade..."-Jackie "Ok...and if you call me crazy again I shall devour your brains!...Whoa...Yah I see your point..."-Jade  
  
Jackie/Shendu walked out of the building with Valmont at his side.  
  
"Jackie!" Captain Black said running up to them, "Why is Valmont here and where's Jade?" Jackie/Shendu ignored him a trotted past Captain Blank and his troops.  
  
"Whoa wait Jackie something's wrong are you ok?" Captain Black was starting to get suspicious. "Sorry Valmont but I am going to have to put you under arrest. Men get em'."  
  
Jackie's body keep walking and was soon out of sight. He heard Valmont screaming in the background.  
  
"Shendu you traitor! How dare you leave me to be arrested..."  
  
"Pitiful mortal thinking a grate demon like me would need your help." Shendu muttered under his breath as he walked. "You are just the bait now it is time to catch the fish."  
  
Chapter 12: Jade's Message  
  
"We'd probably just sit around all day..."-Jade "Finishing each other's sentences."-Jade/Adult Jade  
  
"Jackie! Come back where are you going?!" Captain black yelled wondering why Jackie was walking away and where in the heck was Jade. He curiously walked back into the building that Jackie and Valmont had come out of. Traveling up to floor 13 he walked into the room a took in a sharp intake of breath. Laying on the floor was Jade. At first, he thought that she was dead but then he noticed some small writing in the dirt next to her hand. Captain Black read the note and his question's were answered.  
  
He checked Jade's pulse. The was one but it was very weak. Taking her in his arms he whispered, "you've got to hold on a little while longer while longer Jade. For your uncle's sake."  
  
Chapter 13: I Love Him  
  
"Jackie listen to me your dreaming!"-Jade "Can't talk now...gotta sweep the train."-Jackie  
  
"She's coming to." Whispered Viper as she gently stroked Jade's hand.  
  
"Awwww...Jackie...Come back...Don't leave me here..." Jade whispered her eyelids twitching yet still closed.  
  
"It's ok honey, Jackie will be here ah...soon...I think." Viper whispered back. Jade slowly raised her eyelids reveling a bright pair of amber eyes.  
  
"Viper...what are you doing here and where am I?  
  
"Captain Black called in the J-Team when Jackie went missing. Were looking for him right now. Oh, and your in a hospital and lucky to be alive...thanks to Jackie."  
  
"Well I wanna help look too it's my fault this happened." Jade tried to sit up but felt weak and Viper pushed her back down.  
  
"Number one Jade, it's not your fault and number two, your to weak to help look."  
  
"Awww...but..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ch."  
  
"Now Jade, you lay down and get some rest. I'll stay here and wake you if anything turns up."  
  
"Viper..."  
  
"Yes Jade?"  
  
"If Jackie shows up tell him, I'm sorry, thanks for saving my life and I love him." With that Jade smiled closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Oh Jade, only if you new what your Uncle was going through right now..."  
  
Chapter 14: A New Vessel  
  
"I think I'm gonna hurl..."-Jade "This comes from the girl who rode the Pukanater 10 times in a row at Moose World?"-Adult Jade  
  
"No Shendu! I will not take you to the talismans!!!" Jackie screamed as her violently shook his head.  
  
"You better stop resisting me Chan!" Shendu yelled back.  
  
"No Shendu! I will not let you have control of my body and I will not let you do any more harm to my family!"  
  
"Your family ! Ha ha...a feeble old man and a troublesome little girl. You have no family worth living for Chan."  
  
"I do Shendu. You made me leave my dying niece on the floor. She wasn't even strong enough to stay conscious."  
  
"Ah, you have just given me an idea Chan. Since your mind seems to be strong enough to resist me I am obviously not going to get anywhere. But your nieces mind...its so weak from constant straining. Leaving her soul beaten and her body and open vessel."  
  
"No! Not Jade, she's already been through enough already!"  
  
"Listen Chan going to leave you now . Meet where your niece is with all the talismans. No fakes this time. I am not in the mood for any more trickery. You have one hour. No more. No less. Before your niece meets her doom." With that Shendu left.  
  
Jackie whipped his cell phone out of his pocket and called Captain Black. "Black, where's Jade!"  
  
"Jade's at the Cleam Hospital...but never mind that where are you? Is Shendu gone?"  
  
"Yes Shendu's gone. Listen Jade is in grave danger. Call Uncle and tell him to meet me at the hospital with an exorcism spell. Hurry!!!" Jackie hung up his phone hoping he wasn't to late...  
  
Chapter 15: The Roof  
  
"Yin and Yang Big and Small You and Me."-Jade  
  
Shendu's sprit hovered over Jade's sleeping body. He lowered himself into her and in an instant she opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Whoa Jade take it easy." Viper said who was still sitting in the chair next to Jade's bed. Ignoring her pleas Shendu jumped off the bed and walked out the door. Locking viper in. Shendu walked down to the end of the hall and into the elevator. Leaving the sound of viper banging on the door and calling out Jade's name. The elevator traveled up to the highest point...the roof...Shendu stepped out and slowly walked across the hard concert to the edge of the roof. He stood their and looked down at the cars speeding by below. Now all he had to do was wait for a certain someone to arrive.  
  
Chapter 16: Amber or Red  
  
"Captain Black...is the section 13 mainframe running? Then you better go catch it! Ha ha. –Jackie  
  
Jackie ran like a madman into the Cleam Hospital and asked the lady at the front desk which room Jade Chan was located in. She told him room 62 and he made a dash for the stairs that led his destination. When Jackie got to room 62 he saw the door was locked and heard Viper an the inside calling for help." He unlocked and opened the door.  
  
"Oh Jackie you're here,"  
  
"Where is Jade, Viper?" Jackie asked. "She left the room and locked me in. It was probably an accident."  
  
"Oh, it was no accident. After Shendu left me he...ah...well...lets just say Jade isn't Jade anymore."  
  
"No not Jade..." Viper said as she realized what had happened.  
  
"Yes...Jade." Jackie replied.  
  
"Well where is she now?" Jackie's eyes wandered down to the end of the hall.  
  
"The roof." He said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Viper asked.  
  
"I don't know I just do. Come on." Jackie grabbed Vipers wrist and pulled her towards the elevator.  
  
"Oh by the way Jackie...Jade wanted me to tell you, thanks for saving her life, she's sorry, and she loves you." Jackie felt a wave of guilt and hated himself for bring Jade into all of this. Jackie and Viper ran into the elevator and it started traveling up to the roof. The door opened and they stepped out. Looking forward there they saw her...standing on the edge of the roof, back turned to them. He long white hospital gown and hair blowing softly in the wind.  
  
"Jade!" Jackie yelled walking forward. Shendu turned around and for a moment Jackie saw Jades soft amber eyes before they turned a deep blood red.  
  
Chapter 17: Final Stand  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't I wouldn't want to get you into trouble." - Semore/Hsi Wu "Trouble follows me..."-Jade  
  
"Where are the talismans Chan?!" Shendu said using Jade's voice.  
  
"My Uncle is bringing them...He'll be here soon." "Arg...not the chi wizard. You were supposed to come alone."  
  
"Sorry, but you'll get what you want either way Shendu."  
  
"I better Chan of else you'll know what will happen..."  
  
"What?" Viper said.  
  
"I'll jump." Jackie and Viper gasped in unison.  
  
"Where is Uncle..." Jackie mumble under his breath. At that exact moment the elevator dinged being them and Uncle steeped out aiming a blowfish at Jade's head.  
  
"Arg..." Shendu gasped as Uncle whispered, "YuMoGuiJwiFiDeSow" under his breath. A beam of green light shot out of it's mouth and struck Jade in the stomach.  
  
Shendu screamed, "nooooo" as beams of red light shot out of Jade's eyes and mouth. Finally they were free of Shendu...free of Shendu or not Jade was still in danger. The second Shendu left her Jade swayed in the wind for a moment and mot being able to keep her balance Jade stumbles off the side of the roof...  
  
Jackie thinking ahead of time had already ran up to her and managed to catch the back of her dress. Pulling her back up and cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Thanks Jackie."  
  
"Your welcome Jade."  
  
"Gosh Jackie... I think trouble follows me."  
  
"Gosh Jade, I think your right."  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"If I'm the crazy one, how-come you're the one not wearing pants." -Jade  
  
After this incident with Shendu Jade made a amazing recovery. (She was let out of the hospital the next day.)  
  
Valmont managed to escape Section 13's grasp and once again is attempting his life of crime.  
  
All the talisman powers were returned to their proper vessels and now once again sit in the vault at Section 13.  
  
Shendu's statue was taken from floor 13 and was unfortunately destroyed by the dragon talisman when Captain Black was messing around with it. As uncle would say, "Aiahh! Now there is room for a greater evil to enter our void!" Well Captain Black got on in the head for that and who knows what will happen?  
  
The sheep and the dragon talisman were removed from Shendu's statue (before it got destroyed) and they now remain with the other 10 in the vault at Section 13.  
  
Jackie and Jade both thought that destroying Shendu would end their life of adventure (not that Jade would want it to end.) Well guess what...Your wrong! What's next? Well who knows demons...DowLongWong...Japanese oni masks? Only time will tell what trouble will follow...  
  
NOTE FROM AUTHOR:  
  
Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! This is my first one so I don't know if it was good, ok, or just plain sucked. Please read and review! Valmont begs you...Viper begs you...Jade begs you to post more fanfics with her and Hsi Wu! (Jade+Hsi Wu 4ever!)  
  
I know my chapters where really short...well I don't really like to call the chapters maybe more like "parts." They are so short because I use them as translation's from one part to another.  
  
I noticed one major problem in my story. What is it? Well if you watch the show you know that the "J-Team" wasn't assembled until season two. This story is meet to take place at the end of season one. Let me beg my forgiveness for this minor mistake, I just really wanted to put Viper in the story.  
  
I also noticed Jade isn't her normal "badgirl" self in "Trouble Follows Me." I just thought that her "Lovey-dovey" side was better for this story. Unless you liked I promise my next story she'll be back to the "Jade" that we all know and love.  
  
Oh yah...I also wanted to mention, I know that the "black ribbon" was king of a cheesy idea. I was going to get into the whole bloody, gorier kinda stuff but I like to keep my stories rated at least PG.  
  
You probably noticed that I put quotes from the show at the beginning of every chapter. Why? Well I think there fun to read and also because I can! I hoped ya' liked em'.  
  
Well once again thank you for reading! If you liked my story please do tell and stay tuned for the next big hit by Yu Mutou! Hint hint...my next story will be called "Passion" and you guessed right. Of course its about Jade and Hsi Wu!  
  
From your fellow JCA lover,  
Yu Mutou 


End file.
